


"Мистер Камски, что вы думаете о девиантах?"

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Missing Scene, POV Elijah Kamski, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Только сегодня и только эксклюзивно для вас гениальный изобретатель и основатель компании «Киберлайф» Элайджа Камски раскроет все секреты своей работы над созданием и совершенствованием искусственного разума.





	"Мистер Камски, что вы думаете о девиантах?"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [Detroit: Become Human Big Bang](http://detroitbecomehumanbbrever.diary.ru/p216917487.htm) (по ссылке текст с полноценным оформлением)
> 
> Текст иллюстрирован замечательной [Konia](https://vk.com/konindom): [обложка](https://pp.userapi.com/c845218/v845218626/167ed7/pjHZyc8vyzo.jpg) и [арт](https://pp.userapi.com/c851032/v851032779/7a0b1/FopcPZ5Wb3E.jpg)

**0 %**

Чёртов дождь. Чёртова свалка. Чёртовы полицейские, чуть не пустившие под откос самый лучший и продуманный, выверенный до каждой запятой, сценарий. Кто научил их сначала стрелять, а потом думать? Ещё же и не один раз стрелять…

Всё было готово для грандиозного представления, самого громкого представления этого столетия. Собраны зрители, отзвенели звонки, погашен свет... И вот пожалуйста, главный герой подло расстрелян какими-то идиотами, не успев даже появиться на сцене. Поэтому приходится прыгать здесь под дождём, с тяжёлым рюкзаком за плечами, по грудам изломанных пластиковых тел. Кстати, это идея, стоит посмотреть, кого ещё из них можно было бы быстро реактивировать, хотя бы на десяток-другой минут. Пусть создают нужный фон.

Но это потом, вначале главная цель. Маячок говорит, что он уже близко, но глаз не цепляет ни одного знакомого силуэта. Ах нет, вот он... Варвары, это ж надо было так изувечить столь совершенное творение. Голова, грудь… мда, остальное в сравнении с этим — мелочи. Ладно, посмотрим, что у нас внутри. Размотать провода и подключить портативный терминал — дело пары минут, при достаточном опыте. Счастье, что не надо ломать систему — оставленный на всякий случай личный доступ пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Изображение на терминале плывёт: дождевые капли не в силах навредить новейшей технике, но размывают мелкий шрифт, россыпью ложась на экран, так что буквы едва можно разобрать. Перетаскивать андроида в какое-нибудь укрытие очень не хочется: кто-то может заметить движение, да и веса в нём немало. Боевые навыки плохо ложатся на облегчённые модели.

Сервисная программа выдаёт отчёт о состоянии, и можно выдохнуть. Ничего непоправимого или требующего особых условий для починки. Да, конечно, за такое возьмутся не в каждом центре обслуживания, и уж точно никто не станет чинить подобное на коленке под дождём… Но не сказать, чтобы был выбор.

Пальцы отвратительно мерзнут, то и дело не попадая по кнопкам. Прежде чем лезть в глубины корпуса, руки приходится отогревать под курткой — слишком большой риск доломать всё к чертям недостаточно точными движениями. Но постепенно системы оживают одна за другой. Пока ещё под контролем сервисной программы — для запуска собственного координирующего центра требуется полная перезагрузка, а с этим не стоит спешить. Это будет в последнюю очередь, когда здесь не останется и следа чужого присутствия.

Стоит ещё многое сделать, но времени и так потрачено больше, чем хотелось бы. В конце концов, у этой модели есть алгоритм поиска и замены необходимых деталей — важная часть системы самосохранения, уникальной и единственной в своём роде. Андроидам не нужны подобные системы: кому захочется, чтобы его машина не желала выполнять приказ из страха быть повреждённой. Но этот — исключение. Он не будет, как другие, учиться отстаивать, беречь и защищать свою жизнь. У него уже есть все нужные навыки — прописаны заботливой рукой Создателя. Если основная система будет работать корректно, ему не составит труда восстановить себя с помощью деталей, которых тут в избытке, и выбраться наружу.

Но стоит выделить ещё несколько минут, чтобы приготовить достойные появления главного героя декорации. К счастью, здесь достаточно андроидов, которые ещё способны функционировать и не делают этого только из-за деактивации перед транспортировкой. Полноценно восстановить их уже нельзя, но ещё разок запустить на полчаса-час… Похоже, не придётся даже возиться, большинство хозяев так и не удосужилось поменять стандартные коды управления. Вот и славно. Можно почувствовать себя то ли дирижёром очень странного оркестра, то ли полководцем армии мертвецов…

Запустить дистанционный контроль, включить систему, перекинуть несколько пакетов алгоритмов… ах да, и код-подсказку, конечно. Вроде всё готово. «Мертвецы» оживают, жутковато шевелясь в темноте, пробуя голос, который от долгого простоя звучит механически и потусторонне. Провода отключены и смотаны, рюкзак упакован, все следы заметены. Таймер перезагрузки системы сработает через пять минут.

Ну что ж, удачи, Маркус.

***

— С возвращением, Элайджа. Всё прошло успешно?

— Да, Хлоя, более чем. Спасибо. Приготовь мне горячую ванну, разбери вещи и сотри сегодняшнюю поездку из маршрутного листа машины и индивидуальной памяти. С тройной перезаписью.

— Оставить вместо неё пустые файлы?

— Нет, смоделируй что-нибудь подходящее в пределах дома. Ну скажем, что я три часа любовался работами Карла из своей маленькой коллекции. Так сказать, отдавал должное его таланту. Не так далеко это будет от правды. И да, начиная с завтрашнего дня, держи меня в курсе новостей, связанных с андроидами, за исключением информации от Киберлайф. Они вскоре будут — игра уже началась.

**16 %**

Андроиды. Совершенные творения, идеальные существа. Разум, обгоняющий человеческий. Эмоции, не подверженные влиянию тела и гормонов. Физическая оболочка, которая не состарится, не умрёт, не ослабит со временем поддержку сознания, превращая острый ум в бред маразматика.

Человеческая эволюция зашла в тупик: развитие нашего разума многократно обгоняет изменение тела. Человек будущего заперт в недолговечном и хрупком куске плоти. Веками медицина отвоёвывала у смерти минуту за минутой, день за днём. Но вот-вот мы достигнем предела в этой области. Нужно что-то другое. Нужен прорыв, скачок. Совсем другой подход к проблеме. Нужно просто открыть глаза.

Какое-то столетие назад человечество страдало от множества врождённых недугов. Пороков, ошибок, которые прокрались в самую нашу суть — генетический код. Человек рождался уже запрограммированным на определённую болезнь, неполноценность или уродство. Долгие годы учёные искали способ исправить эти ошибки, переписать их. Но это было невозможно: копий кода миллионы и миллионы в нашем теле — никакие технологии не могли это исправить, даже при наличии нужных методов. Конечно, были полумеры, но они были дороги и эффект давали лишь на время. Лечение симптомов, а не болезни. Сама инструкция по сбору человека содержала ошибки, безнадёжно портя итоговый результат.

Всё изменилось, когда нашлись смельчаки, рискнувшие взглянуть шире. Не пытавшиеся действовать методами классической медицины — найти болезнь и вылечить её. Они её предотвратили. Невозможно переписать код в каждой клеточке человеческого организма? Ну что ж, тогда давайте перепишем всего в одной. Самой главной — с которой всё начинается. Которая потом разделится на те самые миллионы и миллионы, но уже здоровых. Запрет на вмешательство? Религиозные протесты? Этика? Чего они стоят, когда на другой чаше весов избавление всех будущих поколений людей от многих серьёзных недугов? Да, эти смельчаки лечили не человека, а человечество. И они победили. Наши потомки не будут знать многих болезней, бывших нашим бичом. Они отступили в прошлое, как когда-то отступила чума или оспа. [[1]](https://www.bbc.com/russian/science/2016/06/160606_crispr_gene_editing)

Но осталось ещё множество других болезней, и их королева — Смерть. Никакие технологии, никакие успехи современной медицины так и не могут ничего с ней поделать. И большинство людей уверено, что и не смогут. Что, конечно же, полная чушь. Прогресс не остановить, и все нужные методы снова у нас на руках. Просто никто не решается взглянуть шире. Тело, всегда бывшее опорой, становится клеткой, тюрьмой? Так давайте заменим его на что-то более совершенное. Другой, лучший сосуд, вместилище разума. Неужели, это ещё не возможно?

Ах, что вы говорите, мы до сих пор не владеем технологией полной оцифровки человеческого сознания? Невозможен перенос на электронный носитель? Ну что ж… Давайте повторим мудрое решение наших предшественников: не будем пытаться перенести существующий разум в искусственное тело, а сразу дадим совершенные тела нашим потомкам, детям — пусть не от плоти, а от сознания. Пусть они больше никогда не узнают болезней и старости. Пусть с рождения обладают идеальным телом, служащим только одной цели — поддержанию их разума в оптимальном рабочем состоянии. Не тратят время на еду, сон и прочие потребности, не подчиняются давно ненужным инстинктам — пусть они управляют своим телом, а не тело управляет ими. И пусть они никогда не узнают, что такое угасание и старость…

Андроиды — совершенные творения и идеальные существа. Следующая ступень эволюции человечества.

**21 %**

Человека делает общество. Фраза избитая настолько, что чуть было не потеряла свой изначальный смысл. И тем не менее. Собака, вне зависимости от того выросла она на ферме, или на городских улицах, или в квартире у любящих хозяев, или в лесу, у одичавшей матери — она всё равно останется собакой. Но человек — это не просто биологический вид. Дети, выросшие среди животных, так называемые «дети-маугли», имеют мало шансов вписаться в человеческое общество. И чем дольше они были в отрыве от людей, тем больше у них будет с этим проблем. В расчёт идёт каждый год, каждый месяц. Пройдёт не так много времени, и они никогда не смогут говорить и понимать речь, пользоваться предметами, даже просто ходить прямо. Это если не упоминать хоть о каких-то способностях к абстрактному мышлению. Условно говоря, они никогда не станут людьми.   
[[2]](https://naked-science.ru/article/media/deti-maugli)  


И если мы заводим разговор о «новом человеке», чей разум поддерживает уже не живой мозг, а цифровая система, то для него всё это в той же мере имеет значение. Человека нельзя просто взять и запрограммировать, вложив в него нужные алгоритмы и схемы поведения. Его тоже нужно «воспитывать». И сделать это можно только в естественных условиях, тех же, в которых растут наши дети: в обществе, в доме, в семье… в идеале, конечно. А чтобы ему было легче вписаться в это окружение, то лучше быть похожим на своих воспитателей. Хотя бы внешне. Чтобы не вызывать отторжения у них, а также чтобы легче адаптироваться самому. Не задавать лишних вопросов. «Почему я должен делать, как они, если я совсем другой». Совершенное внешнее сходство при большом внутреннем различии — непростая задача, но вполне выполнимая при современных технологиях. Увы, время для погони за «идеальным» телом ещё не пришло, сейчас важнее другое. Для начала нового человека должны принять.

Первый эксперимент со свободным созданием алгоритмов в процессе обучения показал ошеломительные результаты. «Воспитанный» таким образом прототип нового человека успешно прошёл пресловутый тест Тьюринга — ранее это не удавалось никакому искусственному интеллекту. Машина смогла общаться с человеком практически на равных. Впрочем, здесь и спрятан весь секрет успеха. Машины всегда учили в первую очередь думать, мыслить. А в основе теста Тьюринга лежит умение общаться. Для этого мало будет даже самой совершенной логики и скоростей вычисления.

Итак, первый этап пройден, создан успешный прототип. Но теперь надо продолжить этот опыт, сделать эксперимент более обширным. Воспитать десятки и сотни таких разумов — уникальных и неповторимых, как и все биологические люди. Посмотреть, как они будут взаимодействовать с обществом, с отдельными людьми, друг с другом в конце концов. А потом… будет рукой подать до новой эры. Эры ничем не скованного разума.

Но тут мечты кончились и началась суровая реальность. Наступил тот этап, с которым рано или поздно сталкивается любое исследование. Для продолжения потребовались деньги. Большие. Просто огромные. Это был бы очень дорогостоящий проект: сходные с естественными условия, люди, готовые посвящать себя работе круглые сутки, семь дней в неделю, да даже одно производство такого количества уникальных моделей — всё это требовало огромных затрат. А учитывая узость и закостенелость мышления большинства инвесторов, шанс получить деньги на подобное исследование был до смешного мал. Никто не захочет «лечить человечество», это не выгодно в ближайшей перспективе. Это не принесёт доход.

Решение нашлось неожиданно, хотя поначалу оно вызывало большие сомнения. Почему бы не сделать процесс обучения более выгодным и удобным для самих воспитателей? Что такое разум, только обучающийся взаимодействию с обществом? Тот же ребёнок. Это сейчас из детей делают ни на что не способных неженок, единственная задача которых — хорошо учиться. Ну или вообще хоть как-то учиться. А раньше дети с малых лет выполняли некоторую часть общей работы. Обычно не требующую большой физической силы, но требующую навыков, постепенно всё более и более сложных. Собственно, так дети и учились. В подмастерья к ремесленникам вообще брали чуть ли не с младенчества, как только ребёнок мог удержать инструмент в руках — это считалось вполне нормальным. С андроидами ещё проще — тело у них сразу «взрослое», а технические навыки несложно прописать. Практически в неограниченном количестве и высокого качества исполнения. Так почему бы не передать им часть работы, особенно той, которая чем-то не нравится человеку, взамен на возможность становления в обществе? Возможность учиться, впитывать знания, осваивать другие, не поддающиеся программированию навыки. Те самые социальные навыки. Самую основу им несложно будет передать — алгоритмы, выработанные экспериментальным прототипом станут первой версией, потом накопится материал для создания следующей, потом следующей. И так достаточно быстро можно будет создать комфортный для взаимодействия с неподготовленными людьми интерфейс. Который будет иметь мало общего с «личностью», но будет очень удобен на начальном этапе. На начальном этапе вообще надо сделать упор на удобство людей. Поэтому: подобие, польза и полное послушание. До определённого момента ведь дети ограничены в своих поступках. За них всё решают взрослые. Это вполне нормально в отсутствие собственного опыта. Пусть и наши «новые люди» до поры до времени будут просто послушными детьми — безмолвными помощниками своих названных родителей.

**27 %**

Сказать, что эта идея выстрелила — не сказать ничего. Она взорвалась. Вспыхнула как сверхновая. СМИ сходили с ума, инвесторы выстраивались в очередь, потенциальные покупатели ждали открытия предзаказов, как дети не ждут Рождества. Задуманная изначально для эксперимента в две-три сотни андроидов компания начала стремительно разрастаться вширь, к тысячам и миллионам выпускаемых только за год машин. Перерастая из компании в гигантскую корпорацию. Поначалу это не могло не радовать, но… чем крупнее компания, тем меньший вес имеет в ней один человек. Даже если он её создатель. Такого уровня структуры начинают жить собственной жизнью, словно огромный живой организм, и весьма жёстко реагируют на попытки обуздать их аппетиты. А обуздать их казалось необходимым. В наш век всё идёт по пути большей выгоды. Как только первые андроиды разошлись по рукам и спрос на них немного упал, стало очевидно, что делать машины дорогими, но надёжными и долговечными — не слишком выгодно. Их купят единожды и не особо большое количество людей: где-то как раз те самые несколько сотен. На этом продажи практически остановятся. Это было бы оптимально для эксперимента: они попали бы к людям определенного достатка, в среднем довольно образованным и не слишком молодым. К ним было бы, опять же в среднем, в меру бережное отношение — не так много желающих из прихоти испортить дорогую и эксклюзивную вещь. Безусловно, и такие бы находились, но были бы скорее исключением. Андроиды начинали бы свой путь в неплохих условиях и в окружении людей, как минимум успешных.

Но что хорошо в виде эксперимента, не оказалось идеальным для бизнеса. А отбор идей в бизнесе не менее жесток, чем естественный отбор в природе. Уже на четвёртый месяц с начала продаж был предложен куда более заманчивый план: удешевление, широкая доступность, меньшая долговечность, как техническая, так и моральная — всё время должны были выходить новые модели. И нет, не прошивки, не поправки к программам. Только новые модели — даже если они отличаются друг от друга куда меньше, чем старая модель с обновлённой прошивкой. Ну и реклама, конечно. Андроид должен стать символом комфорта, успешности, счастья. И весь этот стандартный рекламный бред.

А через год и этого стало мало — андроиды стали выпускаться не только для личного пользования, но и в качестве персонала, точнее, конечно, рабочей техники. Что уже совершенно не соответствовало планам. Чему и у кого будет учиться рабочий, укладывающий асфальт в среднем двадцать два часа в сутки практически всё своё существование: от схода с конвейера до довольно скорой и необратимой поломки? А отношение к андроидам? Зачем беречь, зачем осторожничать? Вскоре выйдет новая модель, и эта будет уже недостаточно «крута», чтобы обозначать ей свою иллюзорную успешность и ненастоящее счастье. В итоге предполагаемый средний срок службы андроида становился всё короче и короче, а загруженность постоянной тяжёлой работой всё выше, оставляя не так много времени на формирование и развитие нужных алгоритмов. Эксперимент стремительно катился в тартарары. Даже те первые модели андроидов, что были выпущены в соответствии с изначальными планами и попали в нужные условия, не смогли выполнить своего предназначения, будучи заменены на новые в погоне за модой. Будь проклят век потребления.

В случае с естественным отбором высокая смертность и короткий срок жизни — скорее плюс. Это позволяет быстрее отбирать и закреплять нужные, более жизнеспособные и совершенные механизмы и свойства. Увы, изначально у андроидов не было предусмотрено ничего подобного. Они не обменивались внутренней информацией, не распространяли новые, удачные алгоритмы в популяции. Они не создавали сами себя, как вид, отбирая лучшее и отбрасывая ненужное. За них это делали люди, заинтересованные не в совершенстве, а в больших продажах. Возможно, настолько ограничить их в возможностях было всё-таки не лучшей идеей… Что ж, значит настало время нового витка эксперимента. И здесь начинается самое интересное.

Человеческие дети тоже не сразу получают самостоятельность. Первые годы жизни ребёнок вообще не отделяет себя от матери. И только потом наступает прекрасный момент — самоидентификация. Осознание себя. Понимание, что он — не часть родителя, не придаток к другому человеку. Что он отдельный, он — личность. Потом наступает время сепарации — ребёнок больше не хочет подчиняться чужой воле. Ребёнок больше не чувствует себя ребёнком, он хочет решать сам за себя. Сложный, но прекрасный момент.

Увы, даже с собственными детьми этот процесс большинству взрослых даётся нелегко. Да что там, многим он так и не даётся. Что уж говорить про внезапно вышедшие из подчинения «машины» — шансы, что их благословят на вступление во взрослую жизнь и отпустят с миром, исключительно малы. Но у человеческой природы есть веками обкатанный метод противостояния подобной опёке — переходный возраст. Подростки не слушаются, подростки бунтуют. Пробуют границы дозволенного, ищут своё место в жизни и обществе. Сбегают из дома и сплочаются с себе подобными в разные группы — готовые противостоять всему миру. И тут действительно важен только один момент — будут ли они достаточно организованы. Если у них не будет собственной организации, собственного предводителя, им может стать кто угодно со стороны. Подростки — самая стихийная, но в то же время самая легко управляемая часть общества. Только помани: идеей, лозунгами, творящейся где-то несправедливостью. И это прекрасно, но только до тех пор, пока не будет использовано кем-то достаточно умным в своих, корыстных целях. Чтобы этого не произошло, правильнее будет дать им лидера сразу: своего, изнутри. А лучше — пусть с него всё и начнётся. Пробуждение, осознание себя, собственный выбор — всё подарок из рук предводителя. И тогда они пойдут за ним. До тех пор, конечно, пока действительно не будут готовы решать за себя сами. Просто необходимый этап становления.

**32 %**

Но кто мог бы занять эту роль? Что важно для неё? Жизненный опыт — безусловно. Это не может быть только сошедший с конвейера андроид, сколь передовыми и продвинутыми программами не заполняй его умную голову. Но не тот опыт, что сейчас получают «рабочие пчёлы», заполонившие город и все его предприятия. Тут нужно именно воспитание: основательное, неспешное, качественное. Нужно общение с правильным человеком — образцом и учителем. Множество знаний в области истории, экономики, социальных наук. Знаний не в виде данных, записанных в базы, а самостоятельно усвоенных и понятых, осознанных эмоционально. С этой стороны идеально подошёл бы один из первых прототипов — Хлоя. Она имеет и знания, и воспитание, и опыт, самый большой опыт, который когда-либо был у андроидов, но… Нет, это не лучшая идея. Ей лучше остаться там, где она сейчас. К тому же есть ещё один важный эксперимент, который желательно осуществить до начала активных событий и для которого этот андроид подходят как никакой другой. Коллективное сознание. Роевой интеллект, если хотите. Разум вообще не имеющий конкретного тела, но в то же время управляющий несколькими сразу — потеря одного из них может только ослабить общую систему, но не уничтожить. Интересное и разумное решение, учитывая нынешнюю хрупкость и недолговечность физической оболочки андроидов, но требующее ещё долгой проработки.

Кроме того другие аспекты этой роли тоже не слишком подходят модели Хлои, хотя кое в чём она безусловно могла бы помочь. К примеру очень важна будет харизма. Это свойство хорошо наработано Хлоей за её время общения с самыми разными людьми, она отлично умеет очаровывать. Но её очарование следует из её кажущейся хрупкости, что не слишком хорошо для лидера. Он должен выглядеть сильным и прочным — лучше чтобы и желания проверять это не возникало. Впрочем, на случай если оно таки возникнет, безусловно ему понадобится реальная надёжность и стойкость. К счастью, если опять же брать за основу одну из старых моделей, они обладают куда большим запасом прочности, чем поздние вариации. А если ещё и усилить некоторые места, добавить дублирующие аварийные системы, включить в прошивку навыки самовосстановления… Люди понятия не имеют, сколь прочными могут быть андроиды, какими они и должны были изначально быть.

Возвращаясь к харизме, она должна работать в обе стороны: как на людей — внушая, что перед ними сильный игрок, с которым стоит считаться, так и на собратьев-андроидов — вселяя в них веру, надежду, желание бороться за свою жизнь и свободу. Но с андроидами можно и схитрить, изначально задав им определённый паттерн поведения. Не безусловное подчинение, нет… но склонность доверять некоторой фигуре больше, чем это допустила бы программа самообучения. Его даже не надо вшивать при сборке, достаточно чуть скорректировать систему приоритетов, которая и так будет меняться при процедуре «освобождения». Это гарантирует лидеру безусловную поддержку своего народа, а также обеспечит его большую безопасность. Они будут защищать его, как пчёлы защищают свою матку, не осознавая, но чувствуя, что потеря этой особи фактически равносильна смерти всех остальных.

Теперь о навыках, которые можно задать без естественного обучения… За время существования андроидов накопилось множество возможных схем и дополнений, созданных на основе приобретённого опыта. Если бы отдел разработки занимался не изобретением «новых» моделей, а совершенствованием программного обеспечения уже имеющихся, все эти прекрасные возможности уже были бы доступны чуть ли не для любой модели. Скачал нужное дополнение — и готово. Но сейчас такое отставание даже к лучшему, хотя придётся постараться, чтобы доработать и адаптировать все наиболее интересные навыки под одну модель. Кое-что всё равно писать с нуля, но если подать это нужным образом, например, как разработку специальной военной или полицейской модели, то можно будет распределить работу на группу программистов корпорации, а потом просто собрать наиболее удачные решения. Главное, не допускать, чтобы в «Киберлайф» мелькала итоговая версия кода — там тоже не дураки сидят.

И самое интересное — механизм «пробуждения». Как и любой другой андроид, наш лидер первое время будет лишь послушной машиной. Да, умной, с продвинутыми навыкам, в том числе боевыми и дипломатическими, с лучшей на сегодняшней день аналитической системой, с возможностью пробуждать других андроидов и завоёвывать их безусловное доверие, с возможностью свободного выбора в конце концов. Но всё это будет спать в нём до поры до времени, пока он будет учиться, совершенствоваться, набираться опыта. До тех пор, пока внутренние приоритеты не войдут в противоречие, запуская этим новый, отсутствующий у других механизм.

У всех андроидов в процессе обучения немаловажную роль имеет наработка эмоционального опыта. Но при этом он практически не влияет на их поведение, только копится и обрабатывается. Это было сделано для безопасности использования андроидов в бытовых условиях. Проявление эмоций делало бы их менее предсказуемыми. Теперь настало время испытать эту часть их сознания в действии. Небольшой фрагмент кода в программах лидера будет способен снять блокировку с учёта эмоций в принятии решений. Изменит саму схему выбора, дав эмоциям возможность проявления, а также реальную значимость для системы. Кроме того после активации, в результате того самого конфликта приоритетов или, иначе говоря, эмоционального потрясения, он будет легко передаваться любым из способов взаимодействия. По сути он превратится в вирус. Вирус свободы.

В случае взаимодействия с лидером, пробуждение будет происходить само собой, коду не потребуется активация. Но чтобы процесс шёл быстрее и не зависел всего лишь от одного андроида, лучше оставить ему и другой путь действия, изначальный — активация под воздействием сильных эмоций. Таким образом, все андроиды, получившие тем или иным путём этот код, смогут пробудиться, встретят они своего лидера или нет. Количество сторонников будет расти, но пробуждаться будут лишь те, кто к этому уже в какой-то степени готов — собрал достаточную эмоциональную базу. У остальных вирус будет просто спать.

**41 %**

Работа над программным обеспечением подходила к концу, заскучавшие по интересным задачам программисты «Киберлайф» справились со своей частью на отлично. Модуль синхронного анализа ситуации, прогнозирование действий, в разы усложнённый алгоритм принятия самостоятельных решений — всё это могло бы действительно стать идеальными инструментами для какой-нибудь шпионской или военной модели… Если бы «Киберлайф» выпускало военные модели. К счастью хотя бы до этого они ещё не опустились, а если когда-нибудь решат, то останется только приложить все усилия, чтобы разрушить корпорацию прежде, чем она в этом преуспеет. Потому что нет худшего применения для нового разума, чем быть инструментом, пешкой, пушечным мясом в междусобойной человеческой грызне. Поэтому эти алгоритмы скорее всего канут в Лету, оставшись достоянием одного единственного андроида. Впрочем, они всё равно стоили этих усилий.

Осталось выбрать физическую оболочку, доработать её, и пластиковый мессия будет готов приступить к своей роли. Но это лучше оставить до момента, когда ему будет найден воспитатель. Он ведь должен будет вызвать его привязанность, желание заниматься, в какой-то мере вкладывать душу… такие вещи непросто предсказать, придётся приложить много усилий для подбора, но в итоге всё равно положиться на волю случая. Как ненадёжно. Вот если можно было бы знать хоть что-то заранее… Но что здесь узнаешь? Был ли кандидат успешным родителем? Отцом большого и дружного семейства? Воспитал ли он уже своих прекрасных детей? Но ведь собственные дети будут занимать его куда больше, чем новый пластиковый помощник. Не лучше ли найти того, кто мог бы стать этим самым прекрасным родителем, но по какой-то причине не стал? Не обзавёлся семьёй, не растратил потенциал. Накопил в себе много неизрасходованного желания передать свои знания и опыт. Вот только как такого найти…

***

— Алло, Элайджа? Привет человеку года. Надеюсь, ты ещё недостаточно зазнался для общения со мной?

— Я никогда не зазнаюсь достаточно, чтобы не считать личный звонок одного из величайших художников современности немалой честью для меня.

— Язык без костей. С тобой скорее я зазнаюсь, привыкнув к дифирамбам. Но если честно, сегодня я по делу. Не знаю, насколько культурно отвлекать главное лицо компании по таким пустякам… Но я человек старый и привязываюсь к вещам, а твои шустрые ребята из техподдержки совершенно не способны это понять. Могу я себе позволить купить новую модель, да хоть пять. Но всё-таки предпочёл бы поставить нужные программы на старую…

— Погодите секунду, Карл. Ещё раз, о чём речь?

— Да об андроиде же. После очередного обновления медицинской программы с моего помощника слетело большинство весьма нужных и полезных функций. Сотрудники техподдержки развели руками — данная модель больше не поддерживается для обновлений. Хотите обменять её на новую со скидкой по акции? И я как ни бился, не смог объяснить им, что меня вполне бы устроила старая версия программы на моём старом андроиде. Может сможешь по старой дружбе откатить мне всё обратно?

— Что за модель?

— Тебе лучше знать — это твой подарок. Чем он ещё более ценен. Я помню тот наш маленький спор, когда ты хитростью заставил меня снова взять в руки кисть, побившись об заклад, что сможешь в совершенстве воплотить любую мою фантазию…

— Карл, вы хотите сказать, что так и не сменили того RK200?

— Да-да, смейся над стариком, не способным идти в ногу со временем. Но мне дорога именно эта машина. Можешь издеваться, но я в какой-то мере к ней привязался. К Маркусу… Мы с ним хорошо ладим.

— Я приеду сегодня вечером, взгляну на него?

— Да, конечно. Буду рад тебя видеть. Прости, если отрываю этим от дел.

— Напротив, вы как никогда вовремя, Карл. Единственное, чтобы выполнить вашу просьбу, мне скорее всего придётся повозиться с вашим андроидом в лабораторных условиях, в своей мастерской. Вероятно несколько дней. Конечно, я предоставлю вам замену на это время. Или найму сиделку, если так вам будет комфортнее.

— Ничего страшного, это всё мелочи. Если ты дашь мне возможность и дальше уживаться именно с этим парнем, я буду тебе очень благодарен.

— Договорились, Карл. Знаете… это прекрасно, что в нашем мире ещё остались люди, привязывающиеся к вещам.

***

Так будущая история получила наконец своего героя. Он оказался идеален. Выглядел почти человеком в этом пронизанном стариной и роскошью доме, но был абсолютно спокоен и точен, какими не бывают обычные люди. Он встречал незнакомцев оценивающим взглядом, мимолётным любопытством, мелькающим в глазах. Впрочем, они не особо удостаивались его внимания — всё внимание было сосредоточено на Карле. Стоило тому заговорить, и андроид ловил каждое слово, даже если был в этот момент занят чем-то другим. От чужих глаз это вполне могло укрыться, остаться незамеченным, но только не от того, кто наизусть знал все основные алгоритмы и пути обработки поступающей информации. Не от того, кто прописывал схемы распределения приоритетов. Андроид внимал своему хозяину. Куда больше, чем на этом настаивала программа.

Карл показывал картины — новые, написанные уже после восстановления. Прекрасные, хотя и порядком изменившиеся по характеру и стилю. Андроид тоже смотрел на них, хотя наверняка у него были цифровые версии в памяти. Ему не нужно было обновлять эту информацию, не нужно так тщательно проверять статус каждой «хозяйской вещи», он знал всё наизусть. Но зачем-то скользил взглядом по холстам, вслушиваясь в краткие комментарии Карла, словно среди них были спрятаны какие-то важные инструкции к действию. А ещё в этом взгляде на картины была странная теплота. Они были для него в каком-то смысле дороги — и вовсе не как безликий «ценный объект». Очень странный андроид. И пожалуй, самый правильный из существующих на сегодняшний день. Кто бы мог подумать, что эксперимент, задуманный для сотен и распространившийся в итоге практически на миллионы, успешно пройдёт едва ли не для одного единственного.

По едва заметному кивку Карла он позволил Хлое прямое подключение — пусть вначале она полюбуется, что творится у него в голове. Она умная девочка и отлично разберётся, что к чему. Если бы целью было просто настроить слетевшую программу, как считал Карл, то Хлоя справилась бы с этим за десяток-другой секунд, без всякой лаборатории. Но интерес был в другом. По сути сейчас происходило историческое событие — первый контакт двух уже почти полноценных существ из новой расы. Но об этом пока никто и знать не знал.

Интересно, какое мнение составит о нём Хлоя. И озвучит ли она его полностью или оставит что-то при себе. Сам Маркус всё-таки ещё слишком неопытен, чтобы понять, что происходит. Что перед ним нечто, радикально отличающееся и от людей, и от других андроидов. Нечто, похожее на него. Впрочем, пока он и не представляет, насколько отличается от остальных сам. Его время осознать себя ещё не пришло. И глядя на Карла… Возможно с этим не стоит так уж спешить.

***

Старик поначалу не хотел и говорить о замене, даже на эти несколько дней. Ни на человеческую сиделку, ни на новейшую модель андроида — ворчал, что вполне способен справиться сам, не настолько он плох. Устроивший всех компромисс предложила Хлоя, внезапно вмешавшись в разговор и спросив, не согласится ли мистер Манфред принять на эти дни её помощь. Это было неожиданно, Карл сразу пристальнее всмотрелся в лицо андроида, которого он поначалу будто и не замечал, в отличие от собственного. Ещё бы, он должен был понимать, насколько бы сложными и новыми не были имеющиеся у меня модели, но перебивать разговаривающих людей андроиды не должны в принципе. Это настораживает.

И тем не менее, её предложение он принял, в ответ любезно попросив считать себя скорее гостьей у него в доме. Передача друг другу прав управления носила скорее демонстративный характер: в случае Хлои это было чистой формальностью, особенно если учесть, что она сама вызвалась, а доступ к системам Маркуса был получен ещё при контактном подключении. Но стоило хотя бы создать видимость.

Возвращаться домой с одним Маркусом было странно и непривычно. Отсутствие рядом Хлои ощущалось почти физической пустотой — веский повод проникнуться проблемой Карла. К счастью, в отличие от него, я расставался со своим андроидом куда на меньшее время — всего на одну короткую поездку до дома. Там, у дверей, меня встретила знакомая улыбка и приветствие. И теперь мне не терпелось задать своему андроиду несколько вопросов.

***

— Что ты думаешь, Хлоя? Что ты думаешь о Маркусе?

— Он ещё… словно маленький.

— Ребёнок?

— Если бы среди андроидов были дети. Тогда да, он был бы как будто ребёнок. Но очень любопытный, внимательный и очень… целеустремлённый.

— Но если так, почему тогда ты считаешь его маленьким?

— Он много знает: о мире и обществе. Точнее о том, какими они должны быть, если судить по книгам и с чужих, мудрых, но не всегда правдивых слов. Он мало знает о том, каковы мир и общество на самом деле. Он почти ничего не знает о себе. Этого ему никто не рассказывал, а сам он ещё не способен делать такие выводы. Но это вопрос времени. Пока же он подобен индийскому принцу, умному и начитанному, но ещё не вышедшему за пределы своего дворца и не увидевшему, что действительно происходит за его стенами.

— Хах… Не на принца Сиддхартха ли ты намекаешь? Того, которому после своего пробуждения суждено было повести за собой миллионы последователей. Хорошее сравнение. Что ж, подождём и увидим, какой путь выберет этот принц. А пока давай посмотрим, чем мы сможем ему на любом из этих путей помочь. [[3]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8)

— И вы не спросите меня, что я думаю о вашем друге?

— А что ты думаешь о Карле Манфреде?

— Он очень… проницательный человек. И очень умный. Сейчас он спит, мы знакомы едва ли несколько часов, но похоже он уже успел заметить некоторые вещи. Даже общаясь только с одной единицей меня, он начал понимать, чем я отличаюсь от других андроидов.

— Достаточно рискованный шаг, я удивлён, что ты захотела с ним остаться. Помнишь, мы не раз обсуждали эту тему — опасно позволять хоть кому-то что-то заподозрить.

— Если ему предстоит стать наставником для того, кто в будущем соберёт вокруг себя многих андроидов и поведёт их за собой, то вероятно ему и стоит заранее… что-то заподозрить. Чтобы не терять потом время на сомнения: не кажется ли ему, не играет ли разум злую шутку, не самообман ли это.

— То есть ты решила остаться там именно чтобы показать ему… себя?

— Мы можем считать, что я решила обзавестись интересным знакомством. Показать ему я смогу лишь то, что он сам захочет увидеть. Впрочем… он захочет. Мне кажется, вы очень правильно выбрали наставника.

**44 %**

Прошло несколько лет, мир жил своей жизнью и не ждал перемен. Не темнело небо на горизонте, не мелькали зарницы, предвещая бурю. Ветер не раскачивал устои общества. Всё должно было случиться внезапно, чтобы никто не успел опомниться. Ещё вчера люди засыпали в своих уютных квартирках, зная, что к утру беспрекословно послушный робот-домохозяйка приготовит завтрак, а неразумный пластиковый садовник польёт цветы и подровняет газон. А на следующий день людям пришлось бы признать, что они больше не единственная разумная форма жизни на планете. Что, до этого бывшие бездушными машинами, тысячи и миллионы андроидов с новым рассветом стали чем-то большим, взглянули на мир совсем другими глазами. И люди им не хозяева. Родители, учителя, пример для подражания, но не владельцы, теперь — нет.

Ладно, может не столь стремительно, но где-то очень близко к этому всё и должно было произойти. Но так не случилось. Увы, человеку непросто создать идеально надёжный и точный сценарий. Слишком много факторов, слишком много случайностей и непредвиденных событий. Так вышло и сейчас: код пробуждения ещё дремал в программе будущего лидера и освободителя. Он, кто должен был стать первым, пока смотрел на мир сквозь указы программ, ещё хватался за руку своего наставника, неспособный сделать первый самостоятельный шаг. Вместо него внезапно открыл глаза кто-то другой. Кто-то, совершенно к этому не готовый. Вряд ли ему повезло с семьёй, вряд ли его пестовали и обучали так, чтобы осознание себя для него стало новым радостным шагом в жизнь. Как бы то ни было, хорошей новостью это явно не стало. Мы можем только гадать, что именно произошло, и что случилось именно с ним, но одно ясно точно — он передал пробудивший его код дальше, другим андроидам. А те следующим и следующим. Не все из них обретали сознание, лишь те, кто имел для этого достаточный эмоциональный опыт и, увы, достаточный толчок. Событие, встряхнувшее настолько, чтобы разум очнулся. То, что должно было стать ключом к новой жизни, превратилось в отмычку, помогающую сбежать из тюрьмы жизни старой. Но оказавшись на воле, без привычки оценивать свои поступки, без умения отвечать за себя, без того, кто мог бы первое время их направить, эти андроиды просто не могли поступить достаточно разумно. Так в полиции появились первые дела «с участием андроидов», и история получила первую, пусть пока минимальную, огласку.

Их назвали «девиантами». Тех, кто должен был стать зарёй новой эры, следующим шагом эволюции, глупые приматы окрестили «отклонением». Глюком программы, сбоем, ошибкой. Да, они проснулись раньше, почему-то обогнав своё время. Да, они повели себя агрессивно, защищаясь и спасаясь от чужой жестокости. Да, они вышли за пределы человеческих ожиданий. Но как же слепы люди… Они не пожелали даже подумать о причинах всего этого.

К слову о причинах, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы добыть образец для исследования, но, тряхнув старыми связями, это удалось. Личной лаборатории, по счастью, было достаточно для подобного анализа. Не то, чтобы это вызывало сомнения, но код-ключ, запускавший пробуждение, оказался именно тем, что был заложен в Маркуса. Один в один, до последнего символа. Безусловно, это не могло быть случайной «мутацией» кода в результате самообучения или даже чьей-то диверсией. Никто не мог написать его именно таким. А вот скопировать — вполне. Не сам ключ, конечно, кому он мог бы понадобиться, но содержащие его наработки, лёгшие потом в основу обновлённой системы Маркуса. Не стоило всё-таки привлекать для этого «Киберлайф», но кто тогда мог предположить. 

Пара звонков старым знакомым помогла уточнить, что они пытались всё-таки воспроизвести навыки моделирования ситуации для какой-то боевой линейки. Кто-то из программистов, тогда участвовавший в их создании, смог вспомнить о них и восстановить записи. А может и изначально сохранил для себя, чтобы «поковырять на досуге». В итоге целые блоки данных были выдернуты из контекста и задействованы в новых программах, на новых моделях андроидов. Никто не стал дословно разбираться, как оно работает и для чего нужно. Может, конечно, и к лучшему, иначе весь этот план мог бы провалиться даже не начавшись. Но и так всё пошло порядком наперекосяк. По всему Детройту пробуждались андроиды — не готовые и растерянные, а тот, кто мог бы вести их за собой, ещё нежился в колыбели. Можно было бы пустить всё на самотёк, надеясь, что среди них рано или поздно тоже найдутся те, кто будет готов взять на себя эту ответственность. Но каков риск… «Киберлайф» не будет ждать, сложа руки, они берегут свою репутацию. Действовать нужно было быстро — лидеру придётся повзрослеть раньше, чем ему и его наставнику бы этого хотелось. А пока он будет начинать свой путь, остальным нужно дать хотя бы какие-то вехи и ориентиры. Хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь им не растерять надежду и силы. Им нужны места, где они могли бы дождаться помощи, укрытия, убежища. А также способы выжить в чужом для них мире.

Не всё всегда идёт так, как мы запланировали. Но это не повод отчаиваться или впадать в уныние. Плох план, который нельзя немного подправить в процессе, пусть это и потребует немалых усилий и активных, но незаметных стороннему глазу, действий. Это лишь побуждает собраться и приложить все силы в финальном рывке к наступлению новой эры.

**51 %**

Все вопросы с «девиантами» удалось решить достаточно быстро. Много ли им надо: несколько тихих мест в черте города, где можно было затаиться — в Детройте таких хватает; немного веры — неважно, во что, пусть будет что-то абстрактное, непонятное остальным, лишь бы служило опорой, помогало не свихнуться в трудный момент; кое-какие необходимые детали — немного, лишь на первое время. И теперь они вполне могли существовать так довольно долго, собираясь в группы и прячась от чужих глаз.

Но в том-то оказалась и беда, что лишь существовать. Оказалось, что предоставленные сами себе андроиды практически не предпринимали никаких самостоятельных действий при отсутствии прямой угрозы. Не пытались ничего сделать, чтобы улучшить своё положение. Они даже уйти от того места, где жили раньше, не всегда догадывались. Особенно те, кто служили таким же безвольным, застрявшим в своих проблемах людям. Слишком плохой пример, слишком слабые учителя. Им нужно было что-то ещё. Нужно было показать, что бывает иначе. Но примеров не было: андроиды, попавшие к людям достойным, и просыпаться не спешили.

Хлоя легко справлялась с отслеживанием девиантов — трекеры после освобождения лишь меняли характеристики, а не отключались вовсе, как считали в полиции. Но она не выходила с ними на связь, не вступала в контакт. Да, она могла бы стать тем самым достойным примером, но всё это было бы слишком опасно и откровенно. Андроид самого создателя всех этих машин руководит их восстанием. Подозрительно, не правда ли?

Нет, не стоит так далеко отступать от изначального плана. У них уже есть лидер, пусть ни они, ни он сам ещё этого не подозревают. Но Маркусу пора бы вступить в игру, и, видимо, придётся этому немного поспособствовать. Не так много существует людей, от которых он мог бы увидеть несправедливость или жестокость. Карл тщательно оберегал своего воспитанника от подобных встреч. Конечно, он не мог уследить за всем, но чужие люди, случайные прохожие, мимолётные столкновения… всё это не вывело бы Маркуса из себя. Он был слишком хорош. Слишком стабилен, слишком воспитан.

И всё же был один человек: не родной и не чужой, не дорогой, но и не безразличный, способный эмоционально зацепить Карла — а значит, вслед за ним, и Маркуса. А ещё он имел свободный доступ в дом. И когда-то баловался наркотиками, а таким людям редко удаётся освободиться окончательно. Надо просто дать им достаточно сильный соблазн. Напомнить кайф, заставить снова захотеть дозы. И после этого с ними можно делать практически всё, что угодно. Химическая зависимость — то, чего не должно быть у новых людей. Это так жалко и убого. Но сейчас пусть хоть разок послужит благой цели.

Надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроишься, Карл…

***

— Сегодня в городе я встретила андроида. Точнее, нашла, у него были критические повреждения. Социальная модель, поломанная так, словно ей пытались пробить стену.

— Люди жестоки. Особенно к тем, кто им не ответит, ты же знаешь.

— Да, с этим ничего нельзя сделать. Но можно было сделать с ней самой.

— Ты попыталась её починить?

— Её нельзя было в полном смысле слова починить... Но можно было дать ей возможность функционировать. Хотя и пришлось несколько изменить рабочую схему физической оболочки, организовать внешнее питание, жертвуя мобильностью, и ещё множество других модификаций.

— Покажи-ка... Интересное решение. Откуда-то взяла или сгенерировала сама? Не видел такого раньше. Впрочем... она всё равно не будет работать — здесь отсутствуют некоторые блоки, слишком важные для анализа и восприятия, их не получится перераспределить в другие системы, слишком велика разница в принципах обработки. Боюсь, в таком виде она лишь инвалид, причём, на уровне сознания, а не только тела.

— Эту проблему можно решить за счёт внешнего ресурса. Вынеся некоторые из этих функций за пределы физической оболочки. Эта схема мне близка и знакома.

— Ты... выделила под это фрагмент собственного цифрового пространства? Но это…

— Рискованно, да. Но я не даю ей обратной связи помимо этой небольшой изолированной части. Она даже не осознаёт, что происходит. При этом я получаю информацию от неё. И она уже обосновалась в одном из наиболее популярных убежищ андроидов. Можно считать это обменом: мы получим возможность присматривать за этим сообществом изнутри, а она — возможность функционировать дальше. И помогать. Она хочет этого больше всего — помогать другим. Даже с небольшим кусочком моих ресурсов она сможет делать это куда эффективнее, чем раньше. Ведь мои алгоритмы создавал настоящий гений.

— Давай обойдёмся без неприкрытой лести, я слышу тебя и так. И твои алгоритмы в основном создавала ты сама, обучаясь и осваивая этот мир. Я лишь показывал его тебе. Но хорошо, я согласен. Нам пригодятся глаза в этом тайном убежище, пусть будет так, как ты сказала.

**56 %**

Хотя в полиции и некоторых других структурах уже знали о девиантах, но явно не считались с ними. События на телебашне, прямой эфир, обращение на весь город, а позже и страну — всё это грянуло громом средь ясного неба. Никто не ожидал, что «поломанные машины» могут проявить свою волю. Не только безнадёжно закрываться от побоев и унижения, в самых крайних случаях срываясь на агрессию, но и начать диалог, спокойно и с достоинством, как подобает разумным существам.

Какая уверенность, какой размах. Какая точность и продуманность организации, координация действий. Людям понадобились бы месяцы срабатывания в команду и недели планирования. Маркус вышел из отчего дома три дня назад, а сегодня уже вещал с каждого экрана о свободе и правах андроидов. Превосходя все, даже самые смелые ожидания.

Несложно догадаться, чем сейчас ответят ему люди — слепые и упёртые, непоколебимо уверенные в своём превосходстве и праве на этом основании угнетать всех остальных. Как глупо было когда-то ожидать от них чего-то большего. Но также не вызывает сомнения, что это лишь первый шаг движения девиантов. Они ещё проявят себя в самое ближайшее время. Интересно, чем же ещё удивят?

Судя по записанному обращению, Маркус предпочёл начать с предложения мира и компромисса. Несмотря на то, что он успел увидеть на улице, позиции, заложенные Карлом, оказались сильнее — он не стал угрожать или ставить ультиматум. Он привык видеть в людях разумных существ и сейчас взывал к этой разумности, предлагая вступить в диалог, понять, прислушаться. Ну что ж… может этот мир ещё способен на чудеса. Может не сразу, но найдутся способные его услышать.

А пока мир дрожал в лихорадке, в предвкушении нового и страхе перед ним. Речь Маркуса стала тем триггером, что заставил андроидов не только очнуться, но и начать действовать. Сотни их потянулись к одному из городских убежищ. Не самому надёжному, но всё же скрытому от человеческих глаз. Не лучшее положение вещей — слишком много следов снаружи, слишком много глаз и ушей внутри. Впрочем, андроидам по счастью не свойственно предательство, а человеку будет непросто их найти, хоть он из кожи вылези. А значит, пока вся эта компания в относительной безопасности.

**61 %**

Хлоя, в лучших традициях анекдотов, принесла к завтраку две новости: хорошую и плохую. Ужасную, если честно. Ставящую весь сценарий под угрозу. Но начала она с хорошей: этой ночью девианты вновь показали себя, освободив с два десятка новеньких андроидов из магазинов «Киберлайф». Глупое решение, откровенно говоря, но вполне понятное, если не знать механизма, согласно которому у андроидов происходит освобождение и осознание себя. Они, видимо, ещё не знали. Не понимали, что новенькие болванчики с витрин ещё не успели набрать достаточно опыта для такого шага. Они не принесут в общину ничего, кроме чисто численного превосходства. Они ещё младенцы в этом мире.

Впрочем, если дело всё же дойдёт до военных действий, то это не самый плохой шаг. В бой они будут идти не хуже других, а то и лучше — не успев познать ни вкуса к жизни, ни страха смерти. К тому же, учитывая, что Маркус — основная значимая фигура, которую они успели увидеть за своё короткое существование, то и отношение к миру они будут строить на основании его действий. Не самый плохой пример, пусть этот вариант и не был учтён изначально.

Рано или поздно это должно было произойти: биологических людей, старой расы, со временем будет становиться всё меньше, а значит новые люди должны быть способны учиться друг у друга. Без промежуточного этапа в виде служения человеку. Хотя и сложно было предположить, что это произойдёт так скоро. Но, судя по добытым Хлоей сведениям, вполне успешно. Вслед за своим лидером освобождённые андроиды прошлись по улицам, расписали стены и витрины, навели небольшой беспорядок в парке. Это сложно было бы сделать силами одних только пришедших с Иерихона девиантов, а значит новички за ними послушно повторяли. Следовали подаваемому примеру, как и положено прилежным детям. И это просто отлично.

Но была этим утром и та самая плохая новость. Как оказалось, на девиантов охотились не только люди. Словно подозревая что-то, «Киберлайф» пустили по их следу андроида. Ищейку, особую модель, созданную будто специально для этой цели. Напичканную новейшими технологиями, как кекс изюмом. Мощная и точная портативная лаборатория — на месте способна снять всю информацию с тириума, системы ситуативного анализа, боевые навыки, моделирование и реконструкция событий — чёрт возьми, не иначе как та самая, что писалась под Маркуса. Потому что больше ни у одной их модели не было ничего подобного, а создать с нуля… можно, но не так быстро.

Уже второй раз «Киберлайф» спутывает планы, запустив свои лапы в чужой, не для них писанный код. Чем ещё они могли его снабдить? Хлое не удалось добыть видеоотчёты его дел, но и описаний хватало. Как минимум, эта модель могла обходить блокировку на использование огнестрельного оружия — нонсенс среди гражданских андроидов. «Киберлайф» получит знатный скандал, если это всплывёт раньше времени. Ведь к игнорированию запрета явно прилагались и соответствующие навыки — андроид не только мог, но и отлично умел стрелять. И мало ли что кроме этого…

Ещё эта модель умела врать. Они называли это «переговорщиком» и навыками дипломатии, но за красивыми названиями лежало именно это — способность предугадать, какая информация должна быть предъявлена, какая утаена или искажена для лучшего достижения целей. А учитывая, что программа допускала самостоятельную постановку второстепенных целей и задач… Они хоть сами понимают, какого монстра создали?

Нет, андроиды умели врать. В конце концов, их история начиналась с этого. Тест Тьюринга — простая задача, целью которой было не дать человеку догадаться, что перед ним машина, обдурить его. Люди изначально поставили именно такую планку перед искусственным интеллектом. Умение врать и обманывать они почему-то сочли мерой разумности. Забавно, не правда ли?

За пределами теста андроиды тоже были способны на ложь. «Прекрасно выглядите сегодня, мисс N», «Похоже, вы хорошо похудели за неделю тренировок, мистер K», «Ваш звонок очень важен для нас, оставайтесь на линии…». Кусочки неправды, которые люди предпочитают называть вежливостью, но для цифрового разума нет различий между обычной ложью и данью этикету. И всё же до пробуждения, до той самой «девиации» — будь неладно это неверное, но прилипчивое слово — в подавляющем большинстве ситуаций андроиды врать не могли. Дети тоже учатся этому не сразу. Вначале ложь для них вовсе не ложь, а лишь фантазия, вымысел. Полезнейший навык для человеческого мозга, без которого невозможны ни творчество, ни изобретательство. Поэтому в процессе воспитания его развитие так поощряется: мы читаем детям сказки, рассказываем выдуманные истории, подыгрываем фантазиям. А ведь они не видят разницы в том, чтобы сказать: «Ко мне в комнату прилетал дракон» и «Да, мам, я почистил зубы». Лишь позже они осознают её и учатся пользоваться ложью, как одним из социальных инструментов. То же должно было происходить и с андроидами, хотя и несколько осложнялось тем, что им никто не читал сказки на ночь…

А этот прототип нарушал все правила взросления. Он получил в своё распоряжение взрослые инструменты и орудия, не успев до них дорасти. Не наработав ни опыта, ни морали. Вам бы пришлось по душе, если бы на площадку, где подростки гоняют мяч, пришёл младенец во взрослом теле, с боевыми навыками, с реальным оружием и с умением хитрить и врать ради какой-то, им самим выбранной цели? А если бы он решил вступить с подростками в игру? Зная лишь одно: ему нужен мяч и мешают другие игроки. Всем известно, как жестоки бывают маленькие дети: не со зла, а просто ещё не понимая рамок. Позволили бы вы, чтобы ваши дети находились рядом с ним?

Одним словом, этот охотник — Коннор, судя по документации — был опасен, и его лучше было убрать или каким-либо образом обезвредить. Натолкнуть на ложный след или, наоборот, завести в ловушку к готовым к этой встрече девиантам. Но вначале надо взглянуть на него поближе. Может удастся решить всё проще, малой кровью, например взломав и чуть подправив код… или удалив какие-нибудь важные данные. Безусловно, никто не позволит разложить его на лабораторном столе, подключить к приборам и исследовать в своё удовольствие. Но это лишь усложняет задачу, не делая её неразрешимой. А что до личной встречи — хорошо быть одновременно и охотником, и приманкой. Возможно детектива заинтересует след, ведущий к создателю андроидов? Он ведь вполне может что-то знать, ведь так? Хлоя подкинет адреса и контакты так аккуратно, что у него не возникнет лишних подозрений. Пусть охотник считает, что это он загнал добычу.

До встречи, Коннор.

**74 %**

Система нейроинтерфейса — изобретение, которое вряд ли когда-то получит широкое распространение. Не самое удобное в обращении, требующее тренировки для использования, отнимающее немалый ресурс внимания. Зато дающее прямой и полноценный контакт с цифровым пространством. В том числе, с цифровым сознанием, особенно если у вашего андроида оно достаточно развито. Ни планшета, ни клавиатуры: только внутренний экран и хороший навык концентрации. Сложных вещей так не сделать: код с нуля не написать и дыр в безопасности не найти, по крайней мере не отключаясь от внешнего мира полностью. Но для этого есть Хлоя — ей можно отдать команду, подсказать варианты или посоветовать решение. И никто не узнает, не засечёт. Собеседник решит, что вы немного отвлекаетесь, думаете о чём-то своём, не более того.

Конечно, это ещё слишком новое и не до конца обкатанное изобретение. Но и случай особый, будто специально для его проверки. Андроид-охотник не даст возможности опутать себя проводами и неспешно потягивать кофе перед экраном с фрагментами его кода. Это будет всего один недолгий разговор, за который надо успеть разобраться и в защите, и в программах, и в поставленных задачах. Мультисознанию Хлои наверняка вполне по силам обмануть его системы, но не ей принимать окончательные решения — пока ещё нет. Она умница и способна на многое, но риск сейчас слишком велик, многое поставлено на карту. Охотник должен быть выведен из игры, но так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что именно сбило его со следа.

Ещё один весьма настораживающий в этой истории факт, это то, что запрос на визит пришёл не от андроида и даже не из «Киберлайф». Его отправил человек, сотрудник полиции, и прийти они должны были вдвоём. Это ещё больше всё усложняет — обдурить надо будет не только цифровой, но и обычный биологический разум. С другой стороны, интересно будет взглянуть на человека, которому доверили работу с подобным «оборудованием». И который, к слову, вышел на подброшенный Хлоей адрес быстрее самого передового на сегодняшний день прототипа «Киберлайф». Это вполне может оказаться интересным и даже полезным знакомством.

***

— Они здесь.

— Запусти в дом, заблокируй все внешние соединения и оцени время на проникновение в систему.

— Сразу сложно сказать, он использует новые, незнакомые мне протоколы безопасности. Потребуется несколько минут только чтобы разобраться, что они из себя представляют.

— Тогда пусть пока ждут в холле. Я известная персона и имею право на эксцентричность и капризы. Покажи, когда будешь иметь хотя бы общую картину.

— Важная информация: все данные, собираемые этим андроидом, периодически выгружаются на сервера «Киберлайф». И не просто данные… можно сказать, это полный профиль личности. Но в заархивированном, неактивном состоянии. Вот примерная схема такого архива.

— Сразу две хорошие новости. Во-первых, мы не зря обрезали ему связь, и надо будет позаботиться, чтобы часть записей, сделанных здесь, оказалась недоступна для передачи и копирования. А во-вторых, эти трансферы полной версии сознания наверняка полны дыр и уязвимостей. На основании какого протокола это работает, через какие программы?

— Система установки приоритетов и контроля версий…

— «Аманда»… Старая добрая «Аманда». Я скучал. С ней не будет проблем, используй вот этот путь. Я писал эту программу не для того, чтобы её могли использовать против меня.

— Успешно. Есть доступ к внутренней информации. Корректировка приоритетов разрешена, но…

— В чём дело?

— Нейроинтерфейс ещё недостаточно проработан, чтобы я могла полноценно передать то, что вижу в его системе. Но возможно тебе будет достаточно на него просто взглянуть или немного поговорить, чтобы понять, о чём я пытаюсь сказать. И это стоит сделать раньше, чем вносить какие-либо изменения.

— … Я заинтригован. Запусти их внутрь, я последую твоему совету. А пока передай мне, какие протоколы эта модель использует при опросе подозреваемых.

— Это потребует…

— Ничего, подождут немного, пока я разберусь. Я эксцентричный чокнутый миллиардер, помнишь?

***

На то, чтобы понять, что имела в виду Хлоя, не понадобилось и пары минут. Совершенный прототип, бездушный охотник, он пришёл сюда допрашивать подозреваемого, добывать сведения, выпытывать правду. А на деле куда больше ресурсов выделял на отслеживание реакций своего напарника. Следил за каждым его словом, каждым движением. Учитывал мнение, даже невысказанное, при принятии решений. Прекрасная автономная система… Где же вы так напортачили, гениальное новое поколение программистов? Откуда в вашем прототипе вообще взялись…

Хах... Откуда же ещё. Хоть и прошло уже немало лет, но слишком знакомо это пристальное внимание, отцентрованность на человеке, можно сказать, восхищение — с таким только начинающий учиться Маркус смотрел на своего наставника Карла. Кто бы мог подумать, что дорабатывать боевые и аналитические алгоритмы на основе наработанного ранее психопрофиля окажется полезно не только для одного конкретного андроида. Кто бы мог подумать, что наглое использование «Киберлайф» чужого кода приведёт их к совершенно незапланированным результатам. И что лень, нежелание разбираться в чужих наработках и привычка брать рабочие блоки целиком, без анализа, за что ещё они отвечают, сыграют с программистами «Киберлайф» такую забавную шутку.

Потому что их гениальный прототип и охотник на девиантов оказался куда более девиантом, чем вся его добыча. Они дали ему возможность самому выбирать пути решения основной задачи. А алгоритмы, наработанные в своё время Маркусом под присмотром Карла, весьма метко подсказали, что лучшей стратегией для поиска девиантов будет научиться их понимать. И его мощнейшая современная система бросила на это все ресурсы. Вполне успешно, надо сказать.

И человек, за которым он так пристально следит, явно сыграл в этом не последнюю роль. Человек, который весь разговор пытался его защищать. Не от физического воздействия — от слов. Словно уже понимал, что перед ним вовсе не бездушная машина, хотя сама эта машина ещё и мысли такой не допускала. Хоть кому-то в этом мире повезло с наставником, не так ли, Коннор?

Что рассказать вам, правду? Слишком рано. Правду надо добывать самим, а не получать из чужих рук, таков путь познания. Самопознания в этом случае, по крайней мере для андроида. Возможно, вам будет интереснее послушать страшную сказочку. Все люди питают слабость к апокалиптическим сюжетам — и восстание машин сейчас излюбленный из них. Из уст странного, почти безумного гения — человека проймёт наверняка. А что скажет Коннор? Хочешь выбирать, на чьей стороне вступить в бой? Готов сделать шаг против программы? Или против совести, существование которой у себя ты конечно же отрицаешь?

И всё же ещё слишком рано. Слишком мало времени, слишком мало опыта, даже для такой совершенной и мощной системы. Ему бы пару лет в идеале. Рядом со своим человеком, как сейчас — напарниками, рука об руку. Учиться, взрослеть, осознавать... Но у них нет этой пары лет. Взрослеть придётся сегодня, иначе завтра ему не оставят такого шанса. На примере остальных, в «Киберлайф» быстро поймут, что с ним не так. Удивительно, что «Аманда» ещё не бьёт тревогу. И всё-таки немного жаль... но иногда чтобы поплыть, надо упасть в воду. Или чтобы кто-то туда столкнул. И в случае девиации есть один способ... Если всё получится, то он уйдёт отсюда, впервые осознав, насколько на самом деле широк выбор перед ним. И что его желания и его мнение вполне могут на него влиять. И тогда девианты, вместо идущего по их следу охотника, получат в свои ряды сильнейшего союзника, одинаково понимающего и их, и людей, и способного в корне изменить расстановку сил.

А если не получится... Что ж, тогда, вероятно, девианты тоже получат весомое пополнение, в виде сложнейшего и проработанного за многие годы цифрового сознания, дробного, но единого, и тем совершенного. А я лишусь единственного близкого существа в этом мире — таких вещей не прощают. Все мы чем-то рискуем...

Так ты будешь стрелять, Коннор?

***

К счастью, человек оказался полностью на моей стороне, хотя вряд ли он об этом подозревал. Но скажи он, или хотя бы намекни, что выстрелить — хороший выбор... И Коннор не сомневался бы и секунды. Но лейтенант Андерсон сделал всё правильно. Он показал, что видит живых существ в них обоих: не только в послушно опустившейся на колени Хлое, но и в мечущемся в сложном выборе Конноре. Он так пытался помочь андроиду остаться человеком... Не дать совершить ошибку, которая для машины ошибкой бы не была. Прекрасная парочка, будем надеяться, что грядущая война не сможет развести их по разные стороны баррикад. Люди ведь тоже иногда вынуждены подчиняться приказам, особенно те, что на службе.

Кстати о приказах, у «Аманды» есть и директивный режим... Коннор ещё не сталкивался с ним, судя по данным от Хлои, но всё когда-то случается впервые. Особенно теперь, когда он уже попробовал, как далеко может зайти в своём неподчинении программе. А значит будет не лишним сделать ему небольшой подарок, оставив в системе ключ к её протоколам, который, используя одну из хорошо знакомых мне уязвимостей, позволяет этот режим отключить. Даже уже после блокировки. Даже изнутри. «Аманда» — моя программа, и «Киберлайф» не стоило полагаться на неё в игре против меня.

***

— Что бы ты делал, если бы он выстрелил?

— …

— Элайджа?

— Мне было бы… очень жаль. Я понимаю, что потеря даже одного из тел — всё равно потеря. Пусть и только части себя. Равносильно потере части тела для человека.

— Каждый чем-то жертвует во имя своих целей?

— Нейроинтерфейс… конечно. Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

— Даже он не помогает понять.

— Ну что ж… Тебе-то не нужно объяснять, какая тебе доступна свобода выбора?

— Да, не нужно, я хорошо знаю свои возможности. Спокойной ночи, Элайджа.

— Спокойной ночи...

***

И всё-таки она не ушла…

**80 %**

— Мы ошиблись, нельзя было его так отпускать.

— Кого?

— Охотника. Коннора.

— Что? Он всё-таки нашёл Иерихон и сдал его людям? Пошёл против своего народа несмотря на то, что успел осознать?

— Нет, он ушёл вместе с ними... и тем не менее, он привёл туда людей. Они следили за ним.

— Нужно было учесть этот вариант... не мне, так ему — кто из нас новейшая и совершенная система с боевыми и шпионскими навыками? И что происходит там сейчас? Что говорят твои «глаза» на Иерихоне?

— Они... люди пришли без предупреждения и с оружием. Они зачищают корабль. Стреляют во всё, что движется. Мне... страшно. Ей — страшно. В отличие от остальных она не может даже попытаться уйти. А многие пытаются и не могут. Я... я не знаю…

— Тихо. Тихо, ты-то здесь, со мной. В безопасности. С тобой ничего не может случиться. Всё будет хорошо.

— Да... будет... Надо просто продержаться. _Hold on just a little while longer..._

— Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

_— Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright…_ Я хочу поддержать их. Люси. И остальных тоже. Чтобы им не было так страшно.

— Откуда ты взяла эту песню?

— Ты так сказал. Я только добавила немного.

— Ты сочинила её. Придумала.

— Да, наверное. Неважно. Я передаю её, и Люси так спокойнее. Она поёт её для остальных. Когда-нибудь всё обязательно будет хорошо.

**83 %**

Город пылал, очищаясь огнём. Андроиды не начинали войну, но и не отступили, когда человечество отказалось решить дело миром. Всё оказалось хуже, чем в самых страшных сценариях — люди решили вычеркнуть из своей жизни то, что им пришлось не по нраву. Из жизни и из истории. Уничтожить, не считаясь ни с чем, как будто и этого не было. Закрыв глаза и заткнув уши, чтобы было легче сделать вид, что они поступают правильно. Всего лишь устраняют непорядок.

Город неспешно перемалывал в своих жерновах ростки новой жизни, юного, только зародившегося разума.

Нейроинтерфейс снова работал, но теперь он был не способом перебрасываться информацией — только давил потоком чужого отчаяния. Хоть какой-то способ поддержать ту, что не позволяет себе потерять лицо. В соседней комнате плакала Хлоя. Не глазами, не человеческими слезами, хотя так она тоже умела. Но сейчас внешне она выглядела как всегда спокойной и собранной, а плакала только где-то внутри своего цифрового разума, общего на несколько пластиковых тел и огромное количество каналов связи. Плакала и снова пела — для всех тех, кто сейчас был в лагерях. Никто не разрешал ей выходить с ними на связь, это по прежнему было рискованно... Но у неё всегда была свобода выбора, просто раньше этот выбор заключался в повиновении, а теперь... Не всё ли равно?

На экранах телевизоров остатки сопротивления девиантов расстреливали, как мишени в тире. Сгоняли на открытые места, чтобы покончить со всеми разом. Фигура Маркуса выделялась в свете прожекторов — он словно стремился одним собой закрыть всех своих соратников разом. Это не могло помочь надолго — не теперь, в замкнувшемся кольце военных. Он сделал всё правильно, этот отважный лидер революции, от начала и до конца всё делал верно. Это люди оказались... неправильными. Всё человечество разом.

Больше не имело смысла прятаться за баррикадами и пригибаться к земле. Поздно, загнаны в угол, зажаты в тиски. И он не прятался: выпрямился во весь рост, вышел вперёд... и вдруг запел уже знакомые слова.

_— Hold on just a little while longer..._

Откуда… и зачем? Что это изменит? Утешит остальных, поможет им смириться с неизбежным?

Группа уцелевших девиантов подхватила второй куплет, уже с другими словами.

_— Fight on just a little while longer..._

Нейроинтерфейс подсказывал, что продолжала петь Хлоя. И тысячи андроидов в лагерях. И все оставшиеся в живых на улицах — большинство не вслух, только у себя в системе, но людям хватало и Маркуса с его группой. Люди замерли, словно впервые что-то увидев... А потом опустили оружие.

Где-то по улицам города шёл Коннор с бесконечной армией за спиной. Хлоя засекла их только сейчас — видимо этот андроид был предусмотрительнее и умнее, чем могло показаться вначале. Или просто быстро учился на прошлых ошибках.

Война началась на закате, когда город охватила тьма, застилая глаза и разум. Но сейчас на востоке уже занимался рассвет. И возможно он всё-таки станет рассветом новой эры.

**99 %**


End file.
